Seriously?
by LionshadeSC
Summary: Perry the Platypus is off to fight his nemesis once more! :D
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

Perry snuck in through the vent, his heart beating violently inside his chest. He crawled on his hands and knees, brown eyes flickering to the side as he slid against the cold shiny metal that surrounded him. He moved his eyes forward as he turned a corner and approached a light that should lead him to the chosen room where his nemesis would be.

The platypus approached the vent screen and pressed his face against it, fighting to control his breathing. He squinted as he peered through it, listening intently for any sound of his nemesis scheming below him. But all that he found was complete silence in an empty room.

Still being as quiet as he could, Perry reached in to his fur and took out a screwdriver, twisting and turning it and pulling out the screws when they became loose enough. He pulled the vent screen inside with him, putting it on the side of the wall. Perry crawled forward to the edge of the drop and easily jumped out of the vent, grabbing on to a hanging light. He swung in the air for a few moments before dropping on to the couch far below him.

_Well that was easy, _he concluded. The platypus landed in a fighting pose, looking left to right for any signs of movement. Nothing. Not a sound or sign of Doofenshmirtz even being in the building. Perry looked around more, slowly starting to lose his defensive stance.

_Too easy, _he decided.

"Ah _ha _I've caught you Perry the Platypus!"

At the sound of the voice Perry instantly jumped to the side, dodging a trap that was falling down from the ceiling. It landed next to him with a clang and Perry faced the voice of his nemesis, fists closed and at the ready.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus you've never dodged my traps before so why now!" Perry's nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked out of the shadows, glaring venomously at the small mammal. Perry shrugged and kept his fists in a tight hold, all senses on alert.

Doofenshmirtz kept glaring at him before finally pressing a button that was on the wall near him. Perry jumped forward now to avoid being caught in this trap, but as he fell instead of rolling and hitting soft carpet, he fell in to deep clear water.

_What?_

Perry looked left and right as the tank he was in began rising up to Doof's level. Some scuba gear floated down for the platypus and he instantly took it, the brief panic that had been in him ceasing quickly.

"There see this time I was prepared," Doof smiled triumphantly as he watched his semi-acquatic nemesis pull on the scuba gear, but left the face mask. "Cuz last time I tried this it didn't really work out." Doof felt his face flush at the memory and he turned away, clearing his throat loudly, "Ahem. Anyway," now he spun back to face Perry, who rolled his eyes at him, "I haven't really finished my new inator yet so you'll have to give me a couple of minutes. You stay there Perry the Platypus and don't try to escape."

_What no dramatic back story? No musical number? I'm dying over here Doof, _Perry thought. If he was in a normal trap he could have just written this on a small notepad he used sometimes to get things straight with Doof. But seeing as he was under water, that probably wasn't going to work. Perry pounded his fist against the glass, but of course it didn't work.

"No noise Perry the Platypus!" Doof scolded as he walked away. "I don't want to hear any noise from you! You should be perfectly fine where you are! I even got you a few friends."

Perry looked over to see a few fish swim around him. He smirked and swam around the tank, searching for a way out. A trap door or something.

Meanwhile, Doof walked over to his computer and sat down in his spinny chair. He looked past his computer over at the platypus who was still swimming around in the tank, weaving through the seaweed and fish. Doof smirked. He didn't actually have any plans today, but it was nice to have the platypus for company, even if they couldn't talk to each other. Doof turned back to his computer game.

"Haha Perry the Platypus!" Perry heard about ten minutes later. His heart beat faster as he swam right at the glass, pressing his face to it to see Doof. The evil scientist laughed maniaclly. "I've won Perry the Platypus I've won! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

_Dang it! And I don't even know what the plan is! How am I supposed to include this in today's report? _Perry beat his fist against the glass uselessly. Maybe if he swam to it fast enough…

Doof looked over a few moments later when he heard a loud pounding noise. He moved his head over past his solitaire game to see his nemesis swimming recklessly at the glass. The tank shuddered but didn't break, not even a crack split up the sides.

Doof widened his eyes before glaring sternly. "Perry the Platypus you crazy don't do that it's dangerous!"

But Perry kept swimming at the glass, going to the far back and swimming as hard as he could, hitting his head against it. It hurt every time but he kept doing it. Doof narrowed his eyes slightly. Okay this was not going to be good. . .

"Perry the Platypus stop it!" he scolded loudly. "You're going to hurt yourself and use up all of your oxygen!"

After five more times the platypus felt himself tire out. His head throbbed painfully. _Okay just one more time,_ he told himself. _Just one more time and that'll be it. _

The platypus swam to the end of the tank and went as fast as he could, putting as much strength in his muscles as he could. He looked over at his side to see all of the fish swimming alongside him. He widened his eyes for a moment and beat his tail faster as he collided with the glass wall.

There was a loud _crack. _Doof widened his eyes dramatically and jumped back as the glass tank shattered. Perry the Platypus and all of the first rocketed forward, the water pooling out and spreading through the entire apartment. Great now Doof would need some more money to hire someone to clean it all up. Maybe he could get Norm to do it. . .

"Perry the Platypus you've made me all wet!" Doof groaned. "And it's going to take me forever to clean this up how can you be so cold?"

Perry sat up, shaking his head and placing his hands on the side of it. Doof approached him and knelt down, looking at the platypus uncertainly. "Perry the Platypus did you hurt yourself?"

The platypus glared at his enemy. Refusing to show weakness he stood up shakily and got in another fighting stance. But as he stood his stance wobbled and he gave a weak chatter. Doof stood up to his full height and raised an eyebrow.

Perry suddenly caught sight of something red on his arm. His eyes flickered to it for a moment and his heart froze.

Blood.

The smell of it hung in the air and Perry felt his head grow light. With one more look at the oozing red on his arm the platypus felt himself pass out.


	2. Chapter 2 Wake Up

Chapter 2

When Perry awoke his vision was still blurry. His hat was off and he could feel his arm was stinging a little painfully. He tried to sit up but let out a small yelp when the pain increased and shot up his arm like a jolt of electricity.

The platypus sunk down on to the pillow he was on and rubbed his eyes with his other hand to clear his sight. He blinked a few times when he saw Doof standing over him, pressing his wounded arm down. Doof's turquoise eyes flickered to him when he saw that his nemesis had awaken. He smiled and said teasingly, "I can't believe you fainted at the sight of your own blood you baby!"

Perry looked at his arm to see that Doof was wrapping it with clean white bandages. The platypus felt shock ripple through him and his eyes widened. He looked up at Doof and the evil scientist smiled. "Well I _am _a doctor." He seemed a little proud. "Even though I did get my doctors degree at a dollar store, I did learn a thing or two in middle school, while I was in it at least. And I took a few classes after Vanessa was born in case she ever got hurt. I guess I'm a pretty protective father." He smiled a little bashfully at Perry then got up. "You know I would think that you being a secret agent you wouldn't have any fear, especially of your own blood."

Perry growled at him, which sounded like his usual chatter, only deeper, and thought angrily, _It's not a fear, it's a subconscious reaction that I have whenever I see bl . . . blood._

The platypus looked away angrily and scanned the living room for his hat, which was no where to be seen.

"Oh," Doof said, guessing what the platypus was thinking instantly. "I thought I would put your hat in the wash. It's so dirty and worn out. Don't you guys get new hats every once in a while?"

Well yes the hat was dirty and worn but it was the first one that Perry had ever been given. Maybe he should request a new one so he could put the old one somewhere else and keep it somewhere safe for keepsakes or something like that.

Perry sat up, letting out another yelp when his arm flashed in pain again. Doof looked at him in concern. "Does it still hurt?"

Perry looked at him and nodded a little curtly.

Doof bit his bottom lip. "I was sure I got all of the chips out. . ."

Perry stared up at him, a strange new admiration in him growing for his nemesis. Yeah they had to fight on a daily occasion, but a part of them were friends, but it was always strange when Doof showed this side of himself. The kind and gentler side that wasn't always a complete idiot.

_If he was like this all the time then he wouldn't have to be evil and he could just be a normal citizen. _

Perry allowed himself to chew on this thought of Doof being like an normal person. Polite, kind, caring, a model citizen, and not the eccentric, evil, and pretty much insane person he knew now. Someone who said, "Hello there," to a random person walking along the sidewalk, and not someone who was a complete antisocial individual that he knew now.

Yeah. Right.

Perry shook this image from his mind. As if.

He looked up. Doof was still worried. He was looking at Perry's arm a bit nervously. "I hope it isn't infected. But it shouldn't be. The second you were passed out I disinfected it and cleaned it, then I wrapped it up. . ."

_Knowing him he probably put rat poison on it rather than the stuff you actually have to put on it. Isn't it like, hydrogen peroxide her something?_

Perry sat up, cradling his arm and looking at Doof, feeling like he needed the a-okay to get down from the couch first. Now he understood how Phineas and Ferb felt whenever they went to their children's doctor, and the sense of obedience you got when you went there, like you needed permission to do anything and everything there.

"You should be fine. . ." Doof trailed his sentence but the worry kept showing in his eyes. "I don't know," he murmured. He seemed to go to his brighter self. "You can get up now Perry the Platypus."

Perry slid from the couch, still cradling his arm. Doof stood up and looked at him. "Try taking a few steps."

He did so without any trouble and looked up at Doof questioningly. Doof licked his lip, still nervous and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Let go of your arm."

Perry looked up at him in protest. _But then it hurts!_

Doof read through his eyes in a moment. "Just do it you baby."

Perry growled again and allowed his arm to drop down to his side. He let out another sudden yelp and jerked his arm up in to the non hurt zone in front of his chest. The platypus looked up at Doof desperately and Doof's eyebrows had furrowed down in deep thought. He placed his hands over his mouth and let out a 'hmm'.

He looked over Perry and pointed down at him. "Stay here!"

He ran off and came back less than a minute later with a small sling. "You like it? I used my shrink-inator to make it smaller. I have a few of them hanging around you know." He put it on around Perry and adjusted it right before the platypus put his arm in it.

_Now what? _He seemed to ask when he looked up at Doof. The sling was nice and all but. . .

"I know I know!" Doof said a little impatiently. "But I don't know what to do! I can't think of anything that would make your arm hurt. When you hit the glass you hit it with your head, but your head is fine and your head has nothing to do with your arm."

Doof was clearly frustrated. He looked at Perry. "Could we take you to the vet?"

Perry shook his head quickly, refusing instantly. Doing that meant going out in public and that meant risking being seen by one of his owners, and they'd be able to see through his little facade instantly. Although they may not seem like it at times, his family could be very perceptive every once in a while.

Doof frowned. "Perry the Platypus I can't do anything for you if your arm is still hurting. Why can't I take you to the-"

Perry growled at him sharply and Doof glared furiously. A burning anger had lighted in his heart. Why was this platypus so stubborn?

"Fine!" Doof spat. "Let your arm get infected see if I care, but you and your stupid secret agency are not allowed to sue me! Go and explain to them how you were too stubborn to accept help from your nemesis!" He stormed away and went to the kitchen area to make coffee. Stupid platypus.

The platypus watched after him and finally walked up to his nemesis and reached up, pulling on the edge of his coat to get his attention.

Doof looked down at him as his coffee brewed, bubbling as much as he was.

"What?" he demanded.

He saw the surrender in Perry's eyes but the desperation to not go, for reasons that he couldn't tell Doof. Perry knew that he'd be able to tell his nemesis this with his eyes, because for an evil genius, who was commonly dense, Doof was always able to tell what Perry wanted to tell him as if he was really speaking. Doof looked at him deeply then frowned. "Fine. We won't go to the vet, but I'm keeping you here overnight for observation."

Perry smiled to himself and dropped his good arm. He was okay with this. But he had to find a way to get word to his owners that he was spending the night over here so they wouldn't get worried and sing another musical number on top of one of the skyscrapers of the city.

"What's your owner's phone number?"

Perry looked up in shock at the question. He didn't answer, and Doof continued on a little bitterly. "You're a platypus aren't you? You have owners don't you? Or people who look after you? Give me their phone number and I'll tell them that you're staying here until you're better." Doof looked outside for a moment. "I can tell them that they can't come over because of the storm that's going to be coming along soon. I'd rather they don't get caught in that."

The platypus blinked a couple times then grabbed a marker from behind his back and reached up an open palm for Doof. Understanding, Doof reached out and handed him a wad of sticky notes. Perry scribbled down the number and handed it to Doof.

He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yes my name is Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I found your pet platypus, Perry? Yes. . . Yes. Yeah he got hurt so I brought him to my apartment and I wrapped him up. No it's okay. I can bring him for you tomorrow. I think there's a storm coming and I don't want you to worry. Yes don't worry he'll be perfectly safe here. Yes. . . Yes. . . Mhmm. Yes three sounds wonderful. Okay. Thank you. Goodbye."

Doof hung up. "There. All set. But if your arm isn't better by tomorrow Perry the Platypus, I'm taking you to the vet or something. There's only so much an evil scientist can do."

Doof grabbed the sticky note and handed it to Perry, who took it gratefully. Then Doof picked up his phone and was at it for a few moments before he closed it. Perry looked up at him in question.

"I was erasing the number from my phone history duh."

Perry blinked.

"Well if I found out where you lived that would be cheating! I mean you _literally _gave me the map to finding out where you live and who you live with. If I would have kept it then that would be like cheating! I'll find out where you live on my own."

Doof strode past Perry proudly, leaving his nemesis to stand in shock for a few moments. Perry turned where he stood to look at his nemesis and watched as the scientist sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. "Aw for badness sakes the cable's out!"

Perry smirked and walked over to join Doof.

**HEY GUYS IM NOT DEAD! 8D**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FOR NATTY MC! all to her and all thanks to her! (bows in thanks) without her reminding and her telling me to get off my lazy writer butt you would all still be waiting for me to write this freaking chapter. (And by all of you, I mean like, all 3 of you.) XD **

**there will be another, cuz a small plot is starting to form in my head. Lets just go with the flow shall we? :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Morning SHORT SHORT SHORT DX

Chapter 3

Doof lifted his head lazily to look around him. Perry slept next to him on the couch, being small enough to do that, and had his bad arm curled up to his chest in the way that any animal would with an injured arm. The platypus's fur was soft and warm against Doof, and he tried to ignore the urging want to curl his arms around the platypus for warmth.

Seriously. There was nothing better in the morning than a warm animal to hold on to. Like a cat.

Or in this case, a platypus.

Doof sighed and looked at his sleeping nemesis. After their day yesterday the two had just sat on the couch for the rest of it and watched TV. Then as night came they got more and more tired until Doof fell right asleep with Perry right next to him.

Ugh how embarrassing. He hoped he hadn't snored.

He stiffened and closed his eyes, faking sleep as he felt his nemesis stretch out contentedly and curl back up again, yawning and shifting ever so slightly. Doof pressed more to the back of the couch when the platypus rolled over and curled his fists in to Doof's shirt when some thunder echoed some ways away. (for all you Thunderstorm followers out there! :D) The platypus trembled and pulled closer to Doof.

Doof blinked and moved away to the other side of the couch, grabbing a teddy bear and placing it by the platypus, who wrapped his arms around it and held it close, his eyes squeezed shut.

Doof rubbed his eyes sleepily. Crazy platypus. He probably forgot where he was right now and thought he was back at his home, wherever that was.

Doof started making his coffee. A part of his mind was curious as to where the platypus did stay, but the other part of him told him that there was no point looking in to it. Well there was a good point looking in to it, but, he just didn't want to.

God what kind of an evil scientist was he?

"Oh there you are Perry the Platypus!" Doof smiled when his sleepy nemesis entered the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "How did you sleep?"

Perry gave his usual chatter and jumped up on to the counter, sitting on it as he got to it. He cradled his arm tenderly. Doof glanced at him. "So your arm isn't feeling any better?"

The platypus looked at him in uncertainty and Doof glared at him a little sternly. The coffee he had put on warmed up. "Come on now Perry. Hold out your arm."

He objected by chattering again, closer to a growl this time. Doof looked at him and held out his hand. "Come on now."

Perry kept his glare on him and finally reached out an arm. He placed it gently in Doof's hand and didn't flinch as Doof looked over it. "Does it hurt?" he asked. Perry shrugged his shoulders. Kind of, but not really.

Doof gave a half smile and released his arm. Perry moved it back to his chest. "It'll be fine," Doof asserted. "Don't do a lot with it. Just relax today." Doof turned as his coffee started to tell him it was ready to be consumed. The evil scientist turned around to get it ready. Without looking at him he said, "You can go home Perry the Platypus. You'll be fine if you don't mess with it and it'll heal naturally."

There was silence. Doof waited for a few several moments in silence, wondering if Perry would answer. He filled his mug with the strong black liquid and turned. "Perry the Platypus why won't you-"

He was gone.

"-answer," he finished, his voice quiet again. He lowered the cup he was holding a little and sat back, resting against the counter. The people he was living with was probably worried about him. Doof knew he would be worried sick over Vanessa if she had to spend the night at some stranger's house.

After another moment, Doof placed his cup down and went in to the living room. He put the blankets and trash away, then walked to the couch again to turn on the TV. He assumed that this would be another day without Perry coming to interrupt his day.

Doof sighed and closed his eyes. It was going to be a long, boring, and lonely day.

He fell back asleep with the coffee untouched on the kitchen counter.

Perry started running quickly through the streets, his feet splashing in small puddles of rainwater that had come from the night previous. He held his hat to his head, intent for it to not whip off his head. The wind pushed at him, threatening to knock him down to the ground like a weak and boneless doll.

The platypus lifted his head to the sky, thick with dark rain clouds. He blinked uncertainly. He had a lot of ground to cover to get back home and he didn't have any transportation except his own two feet to get there. Hopefully he would get there before it started raining.

Perry hated the rain.

**Shortest chapter in the world sorry! x3**


	4. Chapter 4 Rain

Chapter 4

It was around noon when the storm hit. Doofenshmirtz was rudely awaken by the thunder that hit through the sky and the lightning that split the sky in two. He jerked awake in his dream, it still haunting his mind. He gasped for breath and placed his hand over his face, his skin hot and wet from the sweat. His breath came out in ragged gasps and he sat up, still in the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

"Ugh I better change soon. I'm getting really uncomfortable in these." He fidgeted where he sat, finally deciding to stretch out his legs and stand up. Doof looked over at the storm outside and looked at his watch. Noon thirty. Okay. He rolled his shoulders. Perry lingered in the far back of his thoughts, wondering and hoping he was okay and safe at home in front of a nice warm fire or on a soft and comforting couch.

His dream haunted him and he shuddered involuntarily. He had been running to Perry, calling out his name, and when he got there, grabbed his arm and forced him to turn, the platypus wasn't Perry at all, just some other platypus.

"Oh, sorry," he had said.

Then suddenly he was back in his lair, fighting Perry. But there was something different about his nemesis. There was a certain gleam in his eyes that glittered furiously, something that made Doof's heart stop.

Murder.

The platypus tackled Doof to the ground and a knife appeared in the platypus's hands. "Perry! Perry the Platypus no!" he yelled, his heart beating as he realized what his nemesis was about to do. "Please no! No!"

Those cold brown eyes met Doof's, and Doof gasped in fear.

He didn't recognize those eyes. He was no longer Perry the Platypus.

"No! No please no!"

And the knife came down.

Doof shuddered again at the thought of it. He couldn't believe it had scared him so much anyway. Why would it have? Everyone has dreams about dying sometimes, but why was it that he was scared of Perry? He had heard once that dreams are either something we want or fear, and he knew he didn't _want _Perry to act that way and kill him, so he must be scared of him acting that way.

He tapped his fingers against the coffee table subconsciously and shrugged his shoulders in a useless shrug. "Eh, whatever." He looked up at the window again and swallowed, those dark brown eyes flashing in his mind again.

He licked his lip and opened and closed his fists, going in to thought. Maybe he should call anyway, just to check on them. . . Oh but he didn't have the number anymore, and he had erased it from his phone's history. Even if he did have it though, if Perry was there, his nemesis would be mad if he found out that Doof had really kept the phone number anyway.

Doof looked at the phone forlornly and jumped when the phone rang noisily. He shook his head and hurried forward. He picked it up and answered shakily, "Ah, hello?"

"Heinz?"

"Oh, yes hello Charlene."

She had called to make sure he was safe from the storm and that it was raging where she was too. Doof made sure that Vanessa was there and safe before hanging up, feeling a little more light hearted but still heavy with a bit of worry.

The phone rung again and Doof jumped, answering it in a hurry. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this a Dr. Doofenshmirtz?"

"Yes it is," he spoke in to the phone. Who was this?

"Sorry to bother you. This is Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher. Perry is our pet, and we saw this storm out and we were wondering if you could come bring him to us a little later."

Doof paused, his heartbeat quickening. "What?"

"Could you come bring Perry back home later?"

Doof pressed his mouth shut tight for a moment. Then, "Uh, sure. Yeah, yeah of course I will."

"Okay. Thank you."

They said goodbye to each other and hung up.

Doof's mouth felt dry. His hand trembled as he held it and looked back up at the raging storm. From this phone call he learned two things:

1. Perry's family didn't know about his real cover as a secret agent.

2. He wasn't at home.

Doof swallowed nervously. This meant that Perry was out there in the city, in the rain, wind and harsh conditions, alone, cold and freezing.

That.

Stupid.

Platypus.

Doof beat his fist on the table in irritation and ran to the door where his coat hung on the hanger. He grabbed it and swung it on to his body before hurrying out, grabbing an umbrella as he went. He glared in anger and ran down to the parking lot where his car was. He jumped in it and jerked the key in the ignition. He turned it but the car didn't start. Doof let out a curse and tried again.

It didn't work. He tried again and was satisfied with the purr of the motor starting up. He let out a shuddering sigh of relief as he backed out of the parking space and sped away, ignoring the red lights and the people who flipped him the bird as he passed. Doof didn't care. He didn't care about anything except for one person right now.

That idiot, _idiot _platypus.

Perry pressed himself against the cold wall, shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself for what little warmth there was. The rain slicked down his body quickly and chilled him to the bone. He shuddered and pulled his hat down over his head a little further down, only causing a puddle of water to cascade down in to his lap.

The platypus's bill chattered as he tried to squeeze himself in to a tighter ball. He was so cold, so cold. Just because he was a platypus that didn't mean he enjoyed being in water or the time, or being so cold.

He trembled and shook out his fur, trying to get some of the water from it. His fur stuck up in little wet spikes and he shuddered. So cold. So cold.

His head lifted as he scanned the street of passing cars and walking people. No one paused to look down at the pitiful sight of a platypus sitting alone in the rain. No one stopped to wonder if he would be okay exposed like this.

No one cared.

Perry felt like he was sinking in a never ending pool of freezing arctic water. Every inch of him was bitterly cold. And he was feeling really tired. . . He didn't even know where he was. In his hurry to get home before the storm he had taken a few wrong turns and had ended up getting lost.

_I just have to wait the storm out. I'll only wear myself out more if I run around more looking for home, _he thought to himself sadly.

The platypus looked around. People passed him in a flurry, not caring to be bothered by some platypus on the ground. Platypus's were semi-aquatic, so they should like the water right?

Wrong.

Perry hated getting wet unless it was completely necessary. He loved swimming as much as the next platypus, but, getting caught in the rain was less than favorable.

None of these people passing by cared anyway. It didn't matter to them if he had got caught in the rain. They didn't want to be bothered by him. That's all that mattered.

The water chilled Perry to the bone and he shifted his hat a little, only causing a cascade of water to fall down on to his body, making him even colder. His bill chattered and he pulled himself together even more.

He hated the rain.

He tried to shake his head to get some water from his fur, but it didn't really work. His fur remained sticking up in little wet teal spikes. He chattered his beak again and looked around more.

Perry hated this.

He placed his head on his arms, and closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 In Your Arms

Chapter 5

Doof sped through the streets, ignoring stop signs and barely taking a glance at the red lights, causing several people to throw him the finger and yell curses at him.

He swallowed in fear as he kept speeding. He searched the streets as he moved forward and made the car squelch to a stop when lightning lit the sky. He took a breath to calm his rapid beating heart. He received another blasted horn from a passing driver, but he ignored him, placing a hand over his heart. A boom of thunder followed the lightning and he jumped, his foot squelching on the brake so the car squealed to a stop.

Doof breathed heavily, stunned by the quick flash and loud sound. He put his hand over his heart, feeling it pound quickly. He looked up fearfully, finally getting ready to keep driving in the car. The evil scientist looked over, at the street, just taking a quick moment to take in his surroundings, and he froze.

Lying on the ground, pressed up against the cold and wet wall of a building, was a small blue platypus.

For a few moments he just sat there, completely shocked at this convenience. Then when the reality hit him, he jumped out of the car, barely remembering to shift it to Park, and rushed over to Perry. He got on to his knees, not caring if he got wet, and took a quick glance over Perry.

He was soaked from head to tail. His hat was so sopped that it was drooping down over the platypus's face, sticking to his fur from the rain. Doof took off his coat and wrapped it around his nemesis, gingerly lifting him from the ground with eyes cautious and worried. The platypus was already unconscious from being out so long.

"Stupid platypus," Doof muttered as he opened the passenger side door. He placed the platypus in the front seat and went over to the other side. He reached over and started ruffling the platypus's fur to get some warmth through him and to try and get him a little dry. He blasted the heat on to the max and took his hat, tossing it over to the back seat where it landed with a wet _squish. _

Deciding it would be better for the platypus to be at his place, he began driving just as fast as before to get to the building.

They got there in less than five minutes. Doof got out and carried the platypus carefully inside.

The platypus was beginning to awaken, but just barely. He opened his eyes halfway, staring up at the doctor. "Hey buddy," Doof said quietly.

A smirk lit Perry's face for only a moment, letting out a weak and soft chatter. Doof smiled gently at him in return. "You really scared me there."

Perry blinked and closed his eyes, falling back asleep. There was no need to worry now. He knew that he would be safe in the arms of his nemesis.

**Can you say, 'shortest chapter in the world'?**

**Well theres a reason for that. I started out writing this chapter then my computer died cuz it has battery problems like that sometimes, and I didn't save what I had for this chapter. So I started it again and it died AGAIN. UGH. So I had to get away from this chapter for a week-ish, and now I came back to write it. But its only like a page long so, yeah. I'll get to work on the next one to get a head start. :3 thanks for waiting and reading! :D and a Merry Late Christmas! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 End

Chapter 6

A couple miles away, Phineas, Ferb and the whole Flynn-Fletcher family were gathered in the living room, watching the storm rage outside. Phineas observed silently, wishing that Perry were here. He always did get a little shaky at thunderstorms, even if he was the best pet in the world.

"I hope Perry's okay," he said, voicing his thoughts.

"Agreed," Ferb said.

"Don't worry boys. Perry is the bravest pet out there, and he's semi-aquatic," their mom reassured. "I'm sure he's fine where he is. Not only that but he's with that Dr. Doofenshmirtz guy, so he should be in good hands."

"True," Phineas said, smiling a little, reassured by the thought of his best friend sleeping in front of a warm fire nice and dry. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Right Ferb?"

Ferb gave a thumbs up. The entire family smiled and agreed with Phineas, feeling a little better.

If only they knew how safe their platypus really was, there minds would truly be at peace.

Perry opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch with a fresh and warm blanket over him. On the other side of the couch, Doof was sleeping, his neck bending over the edge of the furniture, snoring loudly. From Perry's point of view, it didn't look very comfortable, but whatever made the doc happy.

The platypus stood up and shook off the blanket, proceeding to stretch his tired muscles, satisfied to hear his joints popping back in to place. He shook out his fur and jumped from the couch, walking over to the window. He placed his paws against the glass, looking out to the storm that was at last beginning to recede, however not enough for him to go out by himself yet. He couldn't use any of his air transportation because there was too big a risk getting them broken and then crashing. And there was no way he was going out there again by himself.

He'd just have to wait it out.

Doof awoke, letting out a little grunt. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking over to the little spot where Perry had been.

His eyes drifted to where the platypus was after he realized his nemesis had got up before him. A long yawn stretched his jaws. "Ah Perry the Platypus you woke up. Good. I was starting to worry myself."

He seemed to regret saying this, for he closed his mouth after that. The man got to his feet before slumping tiredly over to the large window where Perry was. "So, Perry, you want to go home don't you?"

The platypus looked up at him and nodded.

"At least your arm's better," Doof commented.

Perry looked at it. He had nearly forgotten about his hurt arm. He didn't even feel anything hurting now. The platypus nodded at Doof and looked back down again and around, searching for his hat. He lifted his eyes to Doof, who nodded over at the laundry room. "I put it in there to dry. It should be done by now. You can go get it. Do you want me to drive you home? I imagine that your family will be missing you by now."

The platypus nodded and walked to the dryer to get his hat. He put it atop his head and came out. Doof was putting a newer and fresher coat over him and was reaching for his keys. Perry watched silently, waiting patiently. Doof at last cleared his throat, "Okay let's go."

The drive was silent. Perry directed the man with points and gestures as the rain pounded against the car. At last Doof got to an alley. Perry nodded at him in thanks and left, hurrying out of the car in to the dumpster. He hopped in, closing the lid behind him, and zipping through a tunnel to his secret lair, where he took an elevator in to the house, sneaking in just in time for Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher to come in asking the kids for snacks, and Phineas announcing Perry's arrival.

"Oh, that doctor must have dropped him off while we weren't looking," Linda said. "How nice. Welcome back Perry."

Perry gave a little chatter, glad to be home.

Back in the car, Doof sat silently, wondering about the spectacle he'd seen. Perry the Platypus jumping in to a dumpster.

Overwhelmed by curiousity, Doof got out of the car and opened the dumpster, finding it completely empty.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked back to his car, snorting. "Stupid platypus."

He couldn't help smiling though in amusement at the unsolved mystery. Perry always seemed to make sure to keep him on his toes.

And he didn't mind in the least.

***claps hands together*** **and thats a wrap! yeah its a lame ending to a story but its longer than I thought it would ever be so be thankful for what ya got. :3 im gonna go work on another PnF fanfic thats been haunting me for a while now that I really need to get on to this site. Its mostly Perry focused *cough* again. I think you guys will like it. It's going to be called 'What Makes an Agent'. I have some good things planned for it too. And for karl and monogram fans, theres gonna be a good amount of them in it too. I'll try to give them some funny lines I promise! :D**

**Keep reading, keep dreaming! -Lion :3 **


End file.
